


Accusation

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [2]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Japan, Jealousy, Kitsune, Necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt, but Mizuki couldn't blame Cynder for the accusation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

"Are you cheating on me ?"

With how much Mizuki found herself talking of Kira and helping him she couldn't blame Cynder for the accusation. One of her nine tails lifted to stroke Cynder's cheek, "No, I do not love him enough to risk losing you."

Cynder's tail blade flicked through the air happily, "That is good. I'm sorry for accusing you, Mizuki." 

"No, Cynder, it's my fault for not telling you about the entirety of my relationship with him."

"If you wish to see it that way."

Cynder lay a beak-like muzzle on her shoulder and her tail slid down the long, graceful, arch Cynder's neck to rest on the silver collar with the large, hanging, ruby at its base. She could free Cynder from the Dark Master by removing it and thus severing the magical connection between the two, she had enough magic for it. If afterward she used the Path of the Yokai to return to the Dragon Realms and inform Malefor that Cynder was dead he would believe her utterly. Yes, that would be her new plan.  

  

 


End file.
